local_government_historywikiaorg-20200213-history
Ledzokuku-Krowor Municipal District
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ledzokuku-Krowor_Municipal_District The Ledzekuku-Krowor Municipal District district, with its administrative capital at Nungua is one of the sixteen (16) districts in the Greater Accra Region of Ghana with a population in 2010 of 227,932. It spans an area of 47.58 km2 (18.37 sq mi). The district was established by Legislative Instrument (LI 1865) in November 2007. The local authority of the district, the Ledzokuku-Krowor Municipal Assembly, is currently headed by Evelyn Naa Adjeley Twum-Gyamrah, who was appointed by the President of the Republic of Ghana in 2017 as the Municipal Chief Executive and serves as the political head of the district. The Ledzokuku-Krowor Municipal District, having been carved out of the Accra Metropolitan District in 2007 is one of the three districts that make up the Accra Metropolitan Area, an area that serves as the capital of Ghana. Administratively, the district is one of the 12 local authority districts of the Greater Accra Metropolitan Area, which include Accra Metropolitan District, Tema Metropolitan District, Ga South Municipal District, Ga Central Municipal District, Ga West Municipal District, Ga East Municipal District, Adentan Municipal District, Ashaiman Municipal District, La Nkwantanang Madina Municipal District, La Dade Kotopon Municipal District, and Kpone Katamanso District. The Ledzokuku Krowor Municipal District is one of the newly created districts established on 1 November 2007 and inaugurated on 29 February 2008 under the Legislative Instrument (LI 1865). Under the local government arrangements when the Accra city council was created in 1953, six area councils were established namely Ablekuma, Ashiedu Keteke, Ayawaso, Okaikoi, Osu Klotey and Kpeshie (which comprised Teshie, Nungua and La).6 This system operated until 18 March 1989 when Accra was elevated to metropolitan district status and the area councils became sub-metropolitan district councils under Legislative Instrument 1500 of the new Local Government System (PNDCL 207) Act 462. In 2003, part of the first schedule of the Accra Metropolitan Legislative Instrument of 1995 (LI 161) was amended and replaced with Legislative Instrument 1722 of 2003 which led to the creation of 7 more sub-metropolitan district councils out of the existing 6. The Kpeshie sub-metropolitan district council was split into the Nungua, Teshie and La sub-metropolitan districts; the Ablekuma sub-metropolitan district council was split into the Ablekuma North, Ablekuma Central, and Ablekuma South sub-metropolitan districts; the Ayawaso sub-metropolitan district council was split into the Ayawaso Central, Ayawaso East, and Ayawaso West sub-metropolitan district council; and the Okaikoi sub-metropolitan district council was split into the Okaikoi North and Okaikoi South sub-metropolitan district council. This intervention was informed by the need to break up the district into smaller sectors to facilitate good governance. In 2007, to promote efficiency in the administrative machinery and also meet the ever pressing demands for amenities and essential services, the Teshie and Nungua sub-metropolitan district councils were merged and upgraded to a Municipal Status in 2007 as the Ledzokuku-Krowor Municipal District under Legislative Instrument 1865. In 2017, the government laid before Parliament Legislative Instruments (LI) for the creation new districts. In the LI, the Ledzokuku-Krowor Municipal Assembly is to be split into the Ledzokuku Municipal Assembly and the Krowor Municipal Assembly.